Eustace Melville
Overview Eustace Melville, better known as Stacy, is a close friend of Ben Killian, and a "professional troublemaker". Stacy is involved in a number of illegal activities, including identity forgery. He also claims to be a taxidermist. Stacy is known for his laid-back and blase nature, and was unwittingly dragged into helping Ben rescue Alana and Daisy. He has a fondness for pizza, banana cream pie, and money. He possesses the ability to heal illnesses and injuries, and apparently had the ability to bring one person back to life. The exact rules of this are unknown, but Stacy murdered Julian Hamilton and shortly thereafter resurrected Ben. In 2007, Stacy was sent via time travel to an unknown year, along with Ben and Daisy. First and Last Meetings * Stacy first met Ben at some unspecified point after 2002. He is currently with Ben after time traveling to an unknown year. * Stacy first met Alana at the police station. He is currently being held prisoner by Alana after time traveling to an unknown year, as she does not appear to remember him. * Stacy first met Daisy on 6/24/07, when he and Ben were abducted by the Agents, as Daisy was being held prisoner by them. He is currently with Daisy after time traveling to an unknown year. * Stacy met Julian for the first time when Julian arrested him on 6/23/07. He last met Julian when he shot him to death the next day. * Stacy has never technically met Roland but they "met" at the police station on 6/23/07, while Roland was possessed by James. He last met Roland when he witnessed Daisy shoot him the next day, at which point Roland was still possessed by James. * Stacy has never met Wade. He saw him for the first and last time when he witnessed Wade's death. * Stacy first met Anita when he witnessed her fight with Roland/James. He is currently being held prisoner by Anita after time traveling to an unknown year. * Stacy first met James when he met Roland at the police station, as James was possessing him. He last met James (in his real form) moments before time traveling on 6/24/07 * Stacy first met Michael when he and Julian fought with Michael and Roland in an attempt to save Alana. He is currently being held prisoner by Michael in an unknown year after time traveling. * Stacy first met Margaret when she took him, Ben, and Daisy prisoner in an unknown year after time traveling. * Stacy has never met Patrick or Blanche, though he may have briefly seen Blanche during the fight on 6/24/07. * Stacy first met Hale, Lake, and Snow when the abducted him and Ben on 6/24/07. He last saw Hale and Snow when Lake escorted him away from the barn. He last met Lake when he knocked him out and stole his clothes and gun. * Stacy has never met Lawnmower Boy. He briefly saw him when he witnessed his death at Anita's hands. Trivia * Stacy has met all of the main characters except Wade, who he saw briefly but never interacted with. ** Stacy has never technically met Roland. When they met at the police station, Roland was possessed by James.